A World of a Difference
by Aranelle Caladwen
Summary: Three girls are at a birthday party when they are watching the Sherlock Holmes movies. They are celebrating when everything goes black and they are sucked into A Game of Shadows. One small mistake and they could change the whole movie and be stuck there.


Chapter 1- A Game of Shadows

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So I know I have been EXTREMELY bad about my Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic but I have been super busy and I couldn't think of anywhere to go with it. I will try to work on it if I can but for now I have super fresh ideas for a new story. And with that, I present to you… MY FIRST FANGIRL SERIES! **_

_**So I was writing a review for the lovely and amazing Zenappa, when I got off on a rant, following my thoughts to wherever they led me. As I was writing, I actually came up with an idea for this story. So please read and review and tell your friends about me! I have only gotten 49 hits. *sigh* So without further ado, here is my story! *curtain draw back***_

_**Wait! Sorry! I need to thank Zenappa for writing her story that I reviewed and y'all have to check out ALL of her stories.**_

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any reference to it. *cries***_

_**I somewhat own Emerald and Valencia? In real life these are two of my good friends (Valencia is my sister lol who goes by the penname "Vanya Caladwen" Check her stories out!) and I helped make the names. Pandora is totally mine, and I stole them from Zenappa, but they are mine too!**_

_**I don't own Blue-Ray**_

_**CAUTION THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!**_

_**Ok. Here we go! Keep your hands and feet inside the car and off other people. Thanks!**_

_PANDORA_

"Guys hurry up! Oh, you both are so slow."

Pandora Whitman was skipping along the sidewalk, her backpack bouncing up and down on her back. Behind her, walked Valencia Flint and Emerald Maitland.

"Pandora calm down!"Emerald called to her. "We will get there when we get there!"

Pandora sighed and put her hands on her hip. She tapped her foot impatiently. It was Emerald's birthday and she had a huge surprise for her! She had bought her the best present EVER! Thankfully, the girls quickened their pace and once the two older girls caught up with Pandora, they all raced to Emerald's house.

Pandora had lived with her mom for 5 years because her dad died before she was born. She lived in New Zealand and when they moved to England, her mother passed away. She then moved to the United States to California, where her secondary parents, who in her mother's will were to take care of her for the rest of her life, lived, Mr. and Mrs. Maitland, Emerald's parents. They welcomed her openly and Pandora was a part of the family.

Valencia had lived the other way around, with her dad, in Austria, and she moved to the United States when she was 2, so she didn't have an accent, like Pandora did. Valencia's mother died a short while later in a car crash so Valencia was put into an orphanage. The Maitland's adopted Valencia and the girls have never known a better family and siblings. They were even closer than blood sisters and sometimes they felt a special connection, like now.

They burst through the door, gasping for air, and Pandora felt a feeling coming off of Emerald. It was a sense of nervousness.

"Hey Em," Pandora asked, "What's wrong?"

Emerald sighed.

"I just feel strange today. I have this gut feeling that something isn't quite right today. I don't know, I'm probably just nervous for exams tomorrow."

Pandora hugged her friend.

"C'mon! Today is your birthday! It's the day when you can have tons of fun! We can all study later, but for now, let's have some fun!"

The three girls threw their school bags in the study room and plopped down on Emerald's couch in the living room. The couch was extremely squishy and it was a light sky blue. The walls surrounding it were a darker blue with a glossy wood floor and a blue shag rug. All around the room on the walls were pictures of the girls when they traveled, school pictures, and artwork. In front of the couch, mounted on the wall was a huge flat screen TV with a coffee table in front of the couch.

Emerald went into the kitchen and dug out a box of microwavable soft pretzels, a bag of cheddar chex mix, two cokes and a water for Valencia. Emerald and Pandora were extremely good eaters and would eat almost anything, while Valencia only ate certain things and was very picky about the foods she ate.

Emerald brought out two bowls, poured some chex mix in one and then rushed back into the kitchen to put the pretzels in the microwave. She brought the drinks out and Valencia smirked when Emerald handed her the water.

"You remembered." Valencia said.

"How could we forget?" Emerald and Pandora chimed together.

Pandora stood up, still smiling, and ran into the kitchen. Valencia remembered their plan and ran after Pandora. Emerald got up to start to follow them.

"Em stay here! We'll be right back!" Valencia warned Emerald. Emerald agreed, a little confused, and sat back on the couch.

In the kitchen, Valencia caught up to Pandora.

"Pandora is it here?" Valencia whispered.

"Yeah." Pandora smiled. They went into the freezer and pulled out a funfetti cake, relieved to find that Emerald hadn't seen it. They poked 16 candles into it and lit them. Then, singing Happy Birthday, they walked out of the kitchen with the cake. They finished singing and set the cake down on the table, laughing and smiling at Emerald's expression. Her jaw had dropped and she was smiling the biggest smile ever.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE FREAKING BEST!" she screamed and jumped up into huge group hug. She blew out the candles and they decided to save the eating part for after presents.

They girls went to the kitchen table, where the presents were from that morning, and Emerald opened Valencia's first. It was quite a large bag and when Emerald opened it, she screamed her lungs out.

"YOU GOT ME A LIFE SIZED POSTER OF JACK SPARROW?" she screamed.

"Wait! There's more!" Valencia pushed another bag from her towards Emerald. Emerald, still trying to calm down, opened the bag with trembling hands. She screamed again, louder, if that's possible, than before. Inside was an enormous cutout of Robert Downey Jr. Emerald jumped up and down screaming and running around the house before, after 10 minutes, calmed down and started to open Pandora's present. She ripped the paper off and her eyes widened and she screamed yet again! Inside were both Blue Ray copies of the Sherlock Holmes movies. Sherlock Holmes and the Game of Shadows. Emerald jumped up and down screaming and spinning and dancing around while Pandora and Valencia laughed until it hurt. They all jumped up and Pandora and Valencia screeched "happy birthday" while Emerald laughed and cried. They all sat back down, breathing hard, and popped open the first movie case. Inside was the beautiful Sherlock Holmes CD and the blue ray version. They put the disc in and Emerald took her life sized cutouts with her to the couch, propping them up on the end table by the couch. They sat on the couch, Pandora in the middle, and watched the movie. They watched through the entire thing, laughing at when Sherlock was epic, which was the whole movie and when they were done, the movie was over. They popped in disc 2, the Game of Shadows, and watched through that, crying when they thought Sherlock Holmes was dead, and wooping and screaming when the question mark slammed on the screen. They cheerfully danced to the ending credits song and when it was over, they decided to eat the cake. It was AMAZING. It was gone within 20 minutes and when they stopped and chatted, something strange happened. It got deathly quiet. So quiet, each of the girls could hear the others' hearts beating. The screen flickered on and the Game of Shadows started playing, backwards, only it wasn't REALLY backwards… The characters were moving forward, with a backwards chain of events. Instead of falling off the waterfall, Holmes and Moriarty were climbing up a rock face, battling to knock the other down, and one at the top they played "the game" and then decided no one could win by just playing a game so they went into the building, and everything was upside down. It finally flicked to the beginning, and everything went black. The lights in the room were out. The TV went out, all the light from outside was out. There was nothing but utter blackness and a dark abyss before them. Pandora felt a lifting sensation and she felt herself being pulled towards the TV screen. The last thing she heard before she was sucked away was an earsplitting scream and both her friends' gasps as the same happened to them.


End file.
